Say Something, I'm Giving Up On You
by whilheminaquincy
Summary: Whilhemina is running away from her father, King Thranduil when she collides with Thorin and his companions on their way to the Lonely Mountain. Thorin OakenshieldxOC oneshot OOC Thorin Oakenshield


The ground beneath your feet felt heavenly. The burn that was slowly forming in your legs was one that was welcomed, for you have not felt it in ages. You clutched to your bow as you sprinted through the forest; dodging the trees with grace and speed.

If you could see me now adar.

Your heart skipped as you came to a stream, the water flowing rapidly; you slowed your pace to take in the sight before you. There was a waterfall not too far ahead of where you were standing. You jogged over to it and stopped to take in the view.

You were speechless. You had never seen anything more beautiful in your life, the way the water tumbled down the rock, the color of it crystal clear, the sounds of the rushing stream filled your ears and you took in everything. It wasn't until you had heard rustling of branches that you broke from the sight. Fear and doubt now clouded your mind at the thought of them following you so far.

I won't go back!

You yelled to yourself, not willing to give away your location. You quickly and silently made your way across the stream, using the large rocks to your advantaged, jumping gracefully on to each one before making it across to hide in the large bushes. You could hear the voices getting closer, but what puzzled you was that they were not of your kin, and there were many coming into earshot. The sources of the voices came into view. And you tried to muffle your laughter.

You lost all sense of fear in an instant, when you watched as the small men in large clothing emerged from the tree line to the stream.

"Keep up, Halfling!" One of the first men yelled back towards the trees.

"Hobbits!?" You couldn't hold in your excitement, being stuck indoors with only the comforts of books you had never seen a hobbit, but you had read all you could get your hands on about them. That's when without realizing it, you burst from your hiding place and at a relatively quick pace you made you way into the open hoping to get a better glance at the hobbit.

"Thorin!" Another one of the men yelled, he shot a finger at you, and the man who had yelled for the hobbit quickly turn around to find the source of the others' distress.

Impossibly blue eyes locked onto yours, you held your breath unconsciously. A flash of anger and disgust appeared on his face. You saw him grit his teeth and faintly heard him say "elf…" over the noise of the river. You jumped when you saw out of the corner of your eye one of them rushing through the stream heading straight for you with an axe raised above his head. He was slow in comparison to what you were used to and you grinned at that. He noticed the smile peak from out the corners of your mouth, and out of anger he picked up his pace.

The man, who you now realized may not have been a man at all, for his height was too short, swung the axe at your head and you dodged at the last possible moment, countering with a swift kick behind the knees. You had caught him off guard and he fell with a loud thud on to his back. You laughed at what you could only assume was a curse in a language you have never heard.

Your eyes went back to the group across the stream and your heart filled with glee at the sight of the smallest of the faction. His large feet making you giggle under your breath. You moved swiftly across the rocks you had crossed before. The men who you now assumed were dwarves watched as you eyed the hobbit and they all circled around him, protectively.

You watched carefully as they unsheathed their weapons and held them out in defense.

"I will not hurt you." You said as you stared at the little hobbit, a warm smile crossed your face, ignoring the others. The one whom you had locked eyes with before, now stood in front of you, his sword pointed at your throat.

"Listen Elf, we do not take kindly to you or your people. You would be best to make your way back and tell Thranduil to sto-"

You broke him off quickly and with force, "No!" You had lost control, but only for a moment after sucking in a deep breath you shut your eyes and continued: "I am afraid I will not be going back that way, you have nothing to fear from me as I will not be telling fath- Thranduil of this encounter." Then a thought flickered across your mind:

How did they know you were Silvan?

You opened your eyes to see that the dwarf with the piercing blue eyes had lowered his sword only slightly. He did not take his eyes from yours. But you however, had shifted your gaze to the rest of him. You glimpsed at his long flowing locks of midnight, your mouth turned upward after noticing the streaks of silver that strewn through it. You worked your gaze lower, meeting his eyes once more before you could take in the rest of him; they had not softened but rather grew in intensity. Your breath caught again and anger engulfed his features.

Your defenses went up instantly as you clutched your bow tighter, but began to apologize in your native tongue. Your eyes began to search his, the intensity did not falter but you sensed sympathy even when his sword rose back up to your throat.

One of the dwarves with a floppy hat broke the circle they had created around the hobbit and he approached you. "Lass, no need to be upset." His attempt to comfort you caught you off guard; you reluctantly broke your gaze away from the penetrating stare that had an unexplainable hold on you, to be met with one far more compassionate. "We know you don't mean us harm lass. You just surprised us a little." You nodded in understanding but kept the grip tight on your bow. Another dwarf stepped forward, he looked very old to you. His long grey beard bounced a little as he walked.

"You are far away from home yes?" He also held compassion in his eyes and you felt more comfortable in his presence. "Yes" you answered in a soft voice. "Mirkwood is a very long way from here indeed. Tell me my dear, why is it that you are so far away from home?"

His question made you reluctant to answer, you didn't want to go through the story that caused you great pain, and he could see that. "It's alright, I'm in no hurry." He gave you a warm smile and you returned one. They two caring dwarves faced each other and then their leader, Thorin, the one with the intense eyes; they said something you could not understand and the dwarf with midnight hair that contained streaks of starlight looked back up at you, lowering his sword completely.

You felt more comfortable around them now that they all had lowered their weapons and your gaze immediately went to the hobbit. You had almost forgotten he was there! They all watched as you moved towards him, parting themselves reluctantly to give you better access. The hobbit began to blush, but he was uneasy. You stooped down to his level eying him with curiosity. "What is your name?" You asked a little to forcefully. His hands began to shake slightly. "Bilbo B-Baggins… A yo-your service." He gave you a slight bow and you started to laugh uncontrollably.

He looked at you with confusion, as did the rest of them. "Oh tithen hobbit, I am Y/N" you gave a slight bow, "at yours." Your laughter subsided as you took in the sight of the little creature before you. "I have never seen a hobbit before," you confessed, "only in my books have I read about your people and I must say you are a fascinating bunch!" A smile crept on your face once more as you reached over to hug the confused Halfling. He once again blushed as you left the embrace and stood.


End file.
